


Insaitable

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Typos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Your boyfriend Harrison and you visit your family for lunch and he just can’t keep his hands to himself, teasing you endlessly. When you finally arrive home you are not even making out out of the car.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Insaitable

It supposed to be a quiet lunch with your family, just an average Sunday. You supposed to bring over your boyfriend, Harrison, too now that he was back from filming. So far it was all a check. You always got so many praise on what a sweet boyfriend you had. Kind, adorable with such good manners, which you mostly agreed on. Mostly.

Today was not the day, however. Since he arrived back, he was insatiable, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself and suddenly he seemed like wanted to cross every kinky plan on his list during one day.

You never questioned when he asked you to wear stockings under your dress instead of thighs. You preferred those anyway, but now thinking about it you should have had some idea about his intentions.

Right now, you were all in the living room. Thanks to the cool autumn weather you could finally wrap yourself in you favourite fluffy blankets. It all seemed soft and innocent and had you family swooning when Harrison pulled you closer to him and the blanket up a little, seemingly tucking the both of you in. A soft smile was playing on his lips which made you lean into him comfortably feeling a warm hand on your thigh in a second.

You looked at him with a warning, but he was seemingly too occupied with answering something your mother asked him. As a second thought you quickly looked down, on your blanket covered body, but even you wouldn’t be able to see anything suspicious. They way you sat, with your knees pulled up close to your chest and the blanket draped over you, it was almost creating a tent, hiding everything your boyfriend was planning to do to you. You sucked in a breath and quietly accepted your fate when his nimble fingers slid further and landed right next to your core. You felt your cheeks heat up, but it could have been the warm from the blanket too.

His voice didn’t even waver when he moved his large hand under your skirt and stopped to rest right above your mound. You were grateful for your mother for talking now and asking questions about Harrison’s job and latest projects, because you didn’t trust your voice at all.

Just when you got used to the both comforting and frustrating warmth and weight resting right above your mound, Harrison moved his hand just the slightest, just so his hot, large palm covered your pussy entirely. You bit your tongue but even it wasn’t enough to suppress the sigh forming on your lips.

All eyes on the room were on you, any you needed to play it somehow.

‘Nothing it’s just this blanket feels so nice and soft.’ You mumbled, cheeks and your neck both hot from the embarrassment and arousal, but it seemed to convince your family, as they went back to chatting. To say this was arousing was an understatement, mostly when Harrison gave your pussy a gently squeeze for your performance.

Soft and warm. He knew that it had nothing to do with the blanket but his hand which was covering you perfectly, the coolness of his ring still prominent through the thin fabric of your panties, his long fingers resting above your slit and the pad of his middle finger deliciously pressing to your entrance. It was hard not to sigh or turn to him and kiss him feverishly.

Now with this distraction the time went even slower, and every time you answered or started to talk and managed to go trough with without any unnecessary attention he rewarded you with a soft squeeze or a few circles pressed to your entrance.

After almost half an hour it started to become a torture and you wanted nothing more than to turn to him and start begging to do something, anything more. You felt yourself twitch or clench around nothing under the sweet pressure of his hand. The cool metal of his ring soaked in your body heat, now only the hard surface resting on the top of your mound reminded you of its existence. You were a wreck, your hand holding his other one, sometimes dragging your nails across his palm as a quiet beg for more, but he only enveloped your smaller hand into his, denying your plea.

Harrison felt you becoming restless, your whole body trying to move to gain some more friction, to buck your hips into his hand. Your panties were soaked through, he could feel it, the pads of his fingers tapping it from time to time, reminding you just how helpless your were for him.

Suddenly there was a wave of movement from everyone from your family, changing positions, pouring another drink, reaching for a biscuit and you used this second to close your eyes and bit your lip with a muted sigh. But it wasn’t only you who used this moment but also did Harrison, he moved his hand just enough that he could touch your better. The fabric of your panties was non-existent by now as they were clinging to your body, soaked with your arousal. A small shudder run through you as Harrison moved his hand and the warmth what was covering your cunt until now disappeared. The feeling quickly got replaced by a surge of long anticipated pleasure as Harrison run a finger through your clit. He took his time with this too, the movements were slow, teasing, sometimes stopping, sometimes just patting on your wet panties, sometimes drawing slow circles onto your clit, making your grab his other hand desperately.

It was a lot harder to talk now, but he didn’t want to be caught by any means, so he slowed down or stopped, just resting against you again then you were talking. Not like you were registering anything from the conversation, your answers come from somewhere the back of your mind but your wouldn’t have been able to repeat your own words. Your whole body was burning in a slowly increasing need. Your mind was clouded by your sweet boyfriend’s hands pleasuring your pussy and now your were glad he didn’t push your panties to the side yet. You were so worked up, so on the edge that one touch on your clit without any restrains would have gave you and orgasm.

It was an agony and it went on and on and the only leverage you had was Harrison’s hand to grasp as you tried to keep your composure. It was obscene, the whole setting. You were in the living room, your legs opened for him, and he was teasing your for longer than you could have imagined, and only the soft blanked was covering his ministrations from your family. It felt wrong but so fucking arousing at the same time, the though alone almost pushed you over.

Fuck.

You tapped his other wrist, just like you did every time you got to the edge. He immediately stopped and leant down to pepper soft, loving kisses on the top of your head. His hand went back only resting and cupping your pussy. He didn’t want to make you come, not just jet. He just wanted you worked up and desperate for him.

Maybe it was luck or your guardian angel but your father went to the kitchen to grab another drink but he couldn’t find it, so practically the others went out too to help his noisy search for his favourite drink, leaving you and Harrison alone for a moment.

‘I can’t take it anymore, please, stop.’ You turned to him in an instant, voice hushed yet full of lust and desperation.

‘Nah, baby girl, you can take it a bit more. I know you can.’ He whispered and let your hand go to lift your chin up and kiss you deeply.

‘Harrison.’ You pleaded but he just sealed the argument with a soft kiss.

‘No. I missed feeling how soft and wet you can get for me, and it feels so good to touch you for so long, love. So just be good for me and take it a little more.’ He leant down and kissed you again pouring his need, his longing, his want for you into the kiss.

You wanted to moan between his lips but didn’t dare to, not even when he couldn’t resist and pushed your panties to the side. ‘Jesus, princess.’ He growled as his fingers dipped into your hot, wet heat. ‘Can’t wait to get you out of here and fuck this soft, needy pussy.’

So much for paying attention to the language the small voice in your head screamed, terrified of anyone noticing what he was doing to you. However, the little voice got quieted very fast when your boyfriend’s skilled fingers started to fondle and pet your clit again. It was throbbing under his fingers, and Harrison enjoyed how swollen your whole pussy felt, how soft it was only for him to touch, how good it felt to touch you like this. He was circling your clit and dipped one digit just the slightest into your heat, making you lose your composure entirely. You threw your arms around his neck seemingly pulling him into a hug as you shuddered and whimpered into his neck.

Thank god your parents come back just a second later, drawing the conclusion that you must have been tired and the two of you should get going.

You agreed a bit too quickly and looked to your boyfriend his cheeks flushed and lips parted from holding himself back for so long. He nodded and kissed you just to make everyone look to the other direction until he pulled his hands from between your legs, pushing them into his pockets.

When he let you go you he gave you a reassuring smile and you got up quickly adjusting your skirt before pulling the blanket from your boyfriend’s lap, which was also hiding his almost painful erection during the whole time.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom until you helped your mom to pack some of the dishes and the pastries for the two of you.

‘He is such a sweet boy.’ Your mother praised when all of the men ears were out of reach. ‘So, caring and the way he looks at you…’ She trailed off with a dreamy smile before handing you a baf full of food. ‘Here.’ She kissed the top of your head and escorted you to the hall where Harrison was waiting, his hands now out of his pocket. So, he either managed to get rid of his hard-on so fast or he could just arrange himself in a way it wasn’t too visible. You were guessing it was the second one, because the way he was looking at you gave him away to you. You weren’t even sure you would make it till home and he wouldn’t just stop at a car park to take care of you.

You said your goodbyes and almost rushed out of the house towards your car. The need, knowing that now it was just the two of you and he could take you whenever, was almost unbearable. The car ride was quiet and surprisingly short, with the city being almost empty on a Sunday.

Harrison stopped the engine when the car was in the garage. He leant over the shifting gear and pulled you into a kiss. His lips were almost bruising yours, his tongue wasted no time to run through your bottom lip and slid into your mouth, pulling a deep moan from you. It was almost feral, the way he kissed you, all teeth and tongue, his possessiveness and desperation mixing, making it something intoxicating for you. Your head was spinning, and it was only a second when he broke the kiss before you could have moved into his lap.

‘I need you.’ He confessed, his ringed hands running up and down on your body impatiently groping your sides and breasts.

‘Then have me.’ You mumbled as your hand reached out to tug at his cashmere sweater as a clue to get rid of it.

‘Backseat?’ He asked breathlessly while he pulled both the jersey and his shirt over his head.

‘Yeah.’ You liked your lips to the sight pulling him with you immediately. He pushed both seats forward at the front with shaking hands as he tried to be as fast as he could and give you enough room too.

His hands grabbed the hem of your dress and peeled it off with your help.

‘So, fucking beautiful, love.’ He breathed it to your skin as he leant forward and kissed your neck not caring if he left any marks. He needed you.

Harrison was kneeling between your legs on the seat before he climbed to the floor for a more comfortable position. His hot mouth was on your tits in no time, kissing and sucking, while his hands pushed away the ruined fabric of your panties and started to rub you deliciously.

You were loud, because you had to hold back before, now you were even louder as you used to, but he didn’t mind. He loved it, it just made you even more impatient. You were still soaked and the way he was fondling and marking up your tits sent a new wave of arousal into your core. He groaned onto your skin as his fingers slid into you making you gasp, and moan is name desperately. Your hands were in his honey coloured hair pulling at the soft curls as he started to move his hands.

A hushed thank you past your lips just in that second, making him almost lose it. ‘That’s it love, let me hear you, let me hear what a good girl you are for me.’ His word slurred as he let go of one nipple and changed it to the other. You we already so worked up and you needed this so bad, he took you to the edge in no time. The way his long, perfect fingers were working inside of you, his ring practically burning your entrance as it pressed to you with every second.

He knew you were close, he felt the way your walls were clenching around his hand and he heard the change in your moans and whimpers getting different just as every time you were almost there. ‘Not yet, love.’

Harrison pulled his fingers out and undid his pants in a rush. He pushed his black jeans down hurriedly with his boxers too, uncovering his cock.

The sigh alone would have made you mouth water. His cock was so pretty, but now you could see he was on the verge, the tip was angry red, already leaking for you, his veins very visible on his whole shaft as he was throbbing in his hand. He grabbed your hips and pulled you down a bit, just to bring you level with himself.

There wasn’t even a second between when he pressed his tip to your entrance and when he moved forward and slid into you. He filled you up perfectly just as every time. It was exhilarating, you couldn’t keep your eyes opened, all you could so was cry out his name and take whatever he was giving you.

His pace picked up quickly, those large hands gripping your hips for leverage as he was thrusting into you. The tip of him always pushing into your sweet spot. Your head was spinning, nails dragging on the carpet of the seats or on his arms when you could reach him.

‘Open your eyes.’ You heard the breathy voice, and you did so for a second before closing them with a whimper. You tried again but fuck it wasn’t easy, seeing you sweet boyfriend losing it, his usually pretty blonde curls now messy and sticking to his skin, his cheeks flushed, lips plump and slightly opened as he was panting and breathing heavy. His lust blown eyes capturing yours before your gaze run down on his body to the point, he was filling your pussy so effortlessly. The sight of his big cock disappearing inside of you and glistering with you juices drove you crazy. You were shuddering and writhing under him, so close to your orgasm, but you both knew you couldn’t come just like this. No matter what, you always needed your clit to be touched, if you wanted to come. He could drive to the edge and keep you right there for as long as he wanted until he allowed you to touch your clit or he himself did it for you.

So, Harrison knowing this put on a show for you, stretching both of yours limits. He pulled out and took his base between his pretty fingers and started to glide himself through your folds, his fat cock head sliding through your throbbing clit every time. Then he pushed back in, probing just the tip in, stretching your entrance for him and he pulled out fucking your folds again before he would have slid back fully. Your voice sounded like it wasn’t even you as you were moaning and cursing to the hottest sight in front of you.

‘Haz, please.’ You pleaded for something for the hundred’s time. ‘Please, I need to come.’ You practically cried to him.

He didn’t said a thing just grabbed one of your wrists and pulled your fingers to his mouth, it was sinful as his lips were wrapped around your digits and he swirled his tong around them, wetting them for you. ‘Touch yourself.’ He gave your hand a final kiss before letting it go.

The effect was immediate. Your back arched as your fingers warm and wet from your boyfriend’s spit touched your swollen clit. ‘I’m gonna come.’ You wanted to ask for it you really did but it was so close already.

‘Come.’ Harrison’s voice was a command and an allowance at the same time and it was all you needed to triple over that edge he kept you on for way too long. You body was seizing up and it come all crashing down on you, your lips were opened for a silent scream as the first wave hit you, your back arching even more, eyes rolling back, your pussy pulsing around his hard cock, making it impossible for him to resist. He come with a shudder, his hole body shaking as he filled you with his hot cum. He didn’t stop until he heard you whimpering and moaning and felt your body shaking under his, letting you ride out your orgasm out fully.

Your touch on his wrists and a broken. ‘Enough.’ Made him stop and still. He bent forward to collapse onto you. It wasn’t comfortable, but he couldn’t care less. He was pressing soft, butterfly kisses onto your damp skin causing a surge of shiver running through you.

‘I love you.’ He whispered, his lips finding yours blindly and covering them in a loving, slow, tender kiss. ‘Thank you for doing these crazy things with me.’ He giggled a bit before kissing you again in overflowing gratitude and his post orgasmic bliss.

‘I love you too.’ The voice coming from your lips seemed distant, as you were still coming down from your high. ‘I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.’ You pressed a gentle kiss on his heated cheek, your arms circling around his torso, pulling him as close as you could.

You stayed like this in silence a bit uncomfortably bending and turning, so you could feel the other one better for a few more minutes. Harrison was the first to straighten himself, looking at you with so much love and an adoring smile. ‘Let’s go upstairs.’ He sighed tiredly and pecked your lips one more time.

It wasn’t easy to get out of the car and not making any mess, but you managed.

With your dress and his shirt in your hand your walked into the house hearing a quiet curse from behind your naked from.

‘Get upstairs love, I’m not sure if I’m done with you.’ Harrison reached out and pulled you flush to his chest from the behind. His hands reached down to collect some of his cum gliding down on your thighs. He smeared it across your lips while speaking. ‘I wanna see you

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this one? If yes let me know! :)


End file.
